


Each piece

by CharonKatharsis



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, some German sentences, the beginning of Bucky's transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharonKatharsis/pseuds/CharonKatharsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has fallen into the hands of the enemy. They do not kill him but end Bucky's life nevertheless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Each piece

The pain is there. Bucky remembers Steve’s face and he remembers the hand that tries to grasp him in vain, he remembers his fear and the fall and then... nothing. At first he thought he had met his creator when he opened his eyes again and saw the vague figure of a man in white. A tall man who had spoken in tongues he could not understand. He passed out again.

\-------------------

The second time he awakes his surroundings seem a lot clearer. He sees for the first time where he is. It’s a sickroom and there are several men in white. Doctors. So he must have survived and they must have retrieved him and somehow brought him to a hospital. It just feels so wrong and he cannot put his finger on it until one of the men approaches him. „Sie sind aufgewacht?“ Bucky blinks because he does not understand. 

“Antworten Sie!”, a harsh voice snaps at him but he still cannot understand those words. But icy dread starts to grow in his chest. 

“Gefreiter!”, the first man cuts off the harsh barking. “Unser Gefangener versteht uns nicht. Holen Sie den Übersetzer.”

“Verstanden!” Someone strides away, the noise of their heel meeting the floor sounds like a shot to Bucky.

“Where am I?”, he mutters, still not quite there. Somehow he tries to recall the rules. Do not answer their questions. Repeat only your name and rank... were those the rules or was   
he mistaken? Was he even being questioned? Or was it still a bad dream?

“Herr Doktor, der Übersetzer”, the harsh voice is back and this time there are four feets creating the painful sounds of shots as they approach.

“Ausgezeichnet. Beziehen Sie Posten. Herr Übersetzer, unser Gefangener.” The doctor steps to the side and another man approaches. Bucky watches him warily but the man is smiling. He is surprised when he hears words he understands, although they sound broken and unnatural to him.

“You have come back to us, it seems. I am Leutnant Reichswerder. Who are you?”

“I am Sergeant Barnes.” That’s all he says and it seems to suffice.

“Sergeant Barnes, I see. You were lucky enough to survive in the cold. Well... most of you at least. Don’t worry about your arm, we shall replace it, granted you are cooperative. What do you say?”

He shakes his head and feels a wave of pain from the movement. “What happened?” The punch to his face takes him by surprise.

“We ask the questions.”

\------------------

He holds onto his silence for what feels like ages, never saying more than his name and his rank. Even when they withdraw the narcotics and painkillers from him and all he can feel is the pain that comes from his arm... or what used to be his arm. He only had the courage to look at what was left of it once. It’s a mangled and dead weight by his side. The lower quarter was removed in a botchy way that leaves a splintered part of his bone sticking out from the raw flesh. He cannot control his arm and he isn’t sure if it is due to the bones being shattered, the muscles being torn of if the blueness of some parts of his arm comes from frostbite. He just prays in the back of his mind that they will grow tired and finish him off. They don’t, for some reason.

\----------------

“Der Operationsraum ist bereit”, a man reports to the doctor who comes looking after him each day.

“Der Patient muss vorbereitet werden. Gefreiter, ich erwarte ihn in fünf Minuten im Operationsraum.” 

Bucky does not understand their exchange but something seems to happen. They were talking about an operation... a new strike? He had to gather all intelligence he could for when he had the chance to escape. He forbids himself to doubt that he will escape it’s what keeps him safe. He has to return to his unit, has to look after Steve... he has to return to his family. He might be crippled but he still has his duties.

It’s hard to think of his duties when they saw off the rest of his arm as they are holding him down. It’s even harder to think afterwards as he is recovering from the blood loss with nothing but agony to keep him company.

\-----------------

“You do realize you will never get home?” The Leutnant smiles at him. “But you will survive, Sergeant Barnes. The higher ranks have taken an interest in you.” He looks at him in disbelieve. He is only a regular soldier, after all. And an invalid, too. His disbelieve seems to show as the man elaborates. “It’s not so much you, actually. But it’s most interesting to have Captain America’s friend in our hands. Our scouts have reported that he is looking for you.”

“He knows me dead”, Bucky whispered before he even realizes it. The Leutnant laughs.

“Truly a tragic tale, Sergeant.”

\-----------------

They transfer him to another facility and new staff takes care of him. Here they keep him chained to his bed. Here they start to show their real faces.

“You will work with us. There is no choice for you.”

“I will never-“ This time he sees the punch coming but he can’t do anything about it and takes it. It leaves his lip bloody and earns him being completely strapped down to his bed, a strap over his neck replacing the strap on his missing left arm. They switch off the light and leave him in the dark for hours. He doesn’t get food for a week.

\--------------------

It’s night when he gets a visit of one of the higher-ups. He can tell two things the second the man enters the room: The first thing is that the man must be one of if not the   
highest-ranking officer in this facility and the second one is that something grave is about to happen. 

He does not expect the nature of his nightly assault, though. The man sits down next to him on his bed and gently touches his face and for a second Bucky is fooled by the lack of force that he allows himself the delusion and leans into the touch.

“You will comply.” It’s an order but it’s also a statement and Bucky wants to shake his head but finds himself unable to as all of a sudden the man holds him down by his neck, choking him until blackness creeps into his vision. He tries to fight, he really does.

He doesn’t stand a chance.

In the end the man proves his initial words, the only ones he has ever spoken to him. He carves out the first piece of Bucky with brutal force and leaves him lying on bloodstained sheets afterwards.

The men who come to clean up the mess do not remark on it but their gazes appear darker, hungrier than before.

\------------------

“Captain America is dead.” The man tells him right before he pushes inside. The pain is nothing compared to the agony and emptiness in his chest.

\------------------

Every dark night the words grate deeper and deeper into him.

Every dark night they tear out more pieces of Bucky.

Pieces they finally start to replace each day.

And eventually there are no more pieces left for them to take.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations of the German sentences:  
> ___________________________________________
> 
> “Antworten Sie!” ('Answer!')
> 
> “Gefreiter!” ('Gefreiter', military rank)  
> “Unser Gefangener versteht uns nicht. Holen Sie den Übersetzer.” ('Our prisoner doesn't understand us. Fetch the translator.') 
> 
> “Verstanden!” ('Roger!')
> 
> “Herr Doktor, der Übersetzer” (' Doctor, the translator')
> 
> “Ausgezeichnet. Beziehen Sie Posten. Herr Übersetzer, unser Gefangener.” ('Excellent. Stand guard. Translator, our prisoner.')
> 
>  
> 
> “Der Operationsraum ist bereit” ('The operating room is ready.')
> 
> “Der Patient muss vorbereitet werden. Gefreiter, ich erwarte ihn in fünf Minuten im Operationsraum.” ('The patient has to be prepared. Gefreiter, I expect him in the operation room in five minutes.')


End file.
